


Itza, la duende de colores

by EEMeneteriva



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEMeneteriva/pseuds/EEMeneteriva
Summary: En un bosque especial, una villa habitada por duendes, vive una pequeña que tiene un gran sueño, convertirse en portadora de un título especial, ser "La duende de colores", debe ganarlo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.¿Cuántos colores se necesitan para ganar?, hemos de descubrirlo juntos.





	Itza, la duende de colores

Estoy en medio de un bosque singular, tengo a mi espalda, frente y lados robles, hayas, arces, pinos, un manantial brota cerca, el fino hilo de agua parece pasear entre ellos, manos pequeñas acomodaron piedras para llevar el fresco líquido a un estanque.

Ese estanque es el punto de entrada a la comuna, de ahí han tendido tuberías para llevar el agua hasta la entrada de sus casas, en el centro de todo está la fuente, a la que cada tiempo cambian la cubierta exterior, igual que el empedrado de la plaza que le rodea y las calles por las que transitan sus habitantes.

Los cambios se dan, no por deterioro o verdadera necesidad, todo depende del "Consejo", -los adultos principales- y según el ánimo que tengan que casi siempre es festivo.

El brocal hasta hace unos días tenía un color uniforme café claro, esta mañana una hora más tarde tiene figuras de flores y animales, la razón es que se está preparando todo para la fiesta de la primavera.

Con los mismos motivos se adorna el piso de la plaza y las calles, los habitantes han empezado a colocar líneas de faroles intercalando manzanas, adornados con pequeñas ramas, sobre ventanas y dinteles de puertas coronas de flores.

Durante los siguientes tres días el ambiente se llenará de los aromas de guisos y postres a preparar para el gran día, los más pequeños corren por todos lados mirando a los adultos arreglar todo.

Apenas pasados los días de frío, muchos dieron una mano de cal a las fachadas y arreglaron los techos de paja o las tejas, lo mismo con las cercas de jardines, todos quieren que su aldea se vea de lo mejor.

La aldea no es un lugar cualquiera, es la hermosa y desconocida para muchos "Villa Lite", una de las doce comunas en que viven los duendes, el bosque que los alberga es milenario, desde siempre han tenido una protección especial, una barrera que delimita un perímetro al que nadie que no sea de la pequeña raza.

Fue algo que se realizó como precaución, antes vivían en otros sitios, vivían y dejaban vivir sin buscar problemas, una raza, no gustaba de vivir en armonía, la violencia era su premisa, decidieron abandonar sus lugares de origen para buscar nuevos horizontes, así llegaron a ese nuevo sitio, lo llaman “el bosque escondido”, mediante un hechizo crearon la barrera, un muro especial que los aísla y protege.

Cada año celebran cuatro grandes fiestas, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, aunque solo en la de primavera se reúnen todos y cada uno de los duendes de todas las comunas, se alternan, es por eso el ajetreo, la algarabía, tendrán como invitados a los demás.

A las afueras se han arreglado los espacios para los diferentes juegos y actividades a realizar, todos los juegos de feria que se les puedan ocurrir, además de actividades en las que la magia es utilizada, los duendes justo en eso son muy buenos.

¿Qué es un duende?

Antes de describir nada, debo corregir, la pregunta debe ser ¿Quien es un duende?, si no lo aclaro en cuanto uno de ellos viera mis notas cambiaría ni nariz por una lombriz, ¿se imaginan?

Aclarado el punto, procedo, un duende es un ser mágico, pequeño, los adultos no llegan a ser más altos del nivel de mi rodilla, lo que significa dos o tres palmos, unos cuarenta y pocos centímetros, dados a la alegría en todo momento, lo que significa vivir contento, hay pocas reglas, una de ellas es que las malas bromas no son bien recibidas.

Gustan de vestir colores brillantes, cada prenda de color diferente, entre más tonos "mejor", es uno de sus lemas, en ocasiones, por diversión se comparan los atuendos.

Para algunos en el día principal de festejos es precisamente la actividad más esperada; pues aquel que tenga sobre sí el mayor número de colores se gana por un año completo el título de él o la “duende de colores”.

Todo duende de once a quince años puede participar, el que gana el título no puede volver a concursar.

Así entonces, lo primero es ponerse tanta ropa como se tenga, lo que no es precisamente del gusto de las mamás duende, -por lo de lavar la ropa-, la solución para los entusiastas es teñirse el cabello o agregar cuentas, plumas, flores y hasta pequeños insectos.

En chalecos y capas es válido agregar listones, hojas o flores para dar toques de color, las abuelas se pasan el año tejiendo o en el telar preparando listones o cordones para “proporcionar recursos a los concursantes”.

Uno de los integrantes de cada “Consejo” se convierte en parte del jurado, el proceso es sencillo, de cada comuna pasa el grupo a competir, sea el número que sea los “jueces” se deciden por tres finalistas, los últimos en pasar son los de la aldea anfitriona.

Lo siguiente es que los treinta y seis finalistas realizan una serie de actividades: “saltar sobre un pie”, “hacer una marometa”, cosas así, la razón, comprobar si a pesar de tener tanta ropa encima pueden moverse con naturalidad, se han dado casos de jóvenes que de tanta prenda se ven agobiados o el peso los afecta.

De los tres participantes de cada aldea se elige al que mejor se desempeñe, lo que lleva al siguiente nivel solo a doce elementos.

Viene la parte especial de especiales, “el conteo de colores”.

No es fácil, entre las prendas de ropa, listones, cordones, plumas, cuentas, adornos, insectos y demás ocurrencias hacen falta muchas anotaciones en hojas para definir un número para cada participante.

En casos extremos hay un juez emergente, el duende Pomelo, el más anciano de todos, ha vivido en las doce comunas y todos lo conocen, su palabra es ley, en caso de conflicto es quien decide el número a anotar.

Itza había cumplido once años en el invierno que recién terminaba, se sentía muy entusiasmada, desde que ella y su familia regresaron de la comuna en la que se llevó a cabo el evento el año anterior se dedicó a preparar su atuendo, bueno, ciertas prendas especiales para la ocasión.

Como debía ser, no podía pedir ayuda de los adultos, era claro que tampoco podía recurrir a sus amigas y amigos, todos estaban “ocupados” preparando lo suyo, así que en todo tiempo libre que tenía caminaba por los senderos en búsqueda de pequeñas piedras de todos los colores posibles, se sentaba en los graneros a buscar granos o semillas, de los árboles tomaba pequeñas partes de corteza que tienen colores bonitos.

Cada mañana se paseaba por los senderos para encontrar plumas de las aves -todo servía-, luego hacía sus tareas de casa, apenas terminaba salía corriendo para atender las actividades de apoyo, regar el jardín, cortar el paso, dar de comer a las gallinas, sacar los huevos, pasear a las cabras, lo que fuera, con tal de que las abuelas le obsequiaran los pequeños listones y cordones.

Terminaba la jornada del día sentada cerca de la ventana, donde a la luz última del sol de la tarde veía lo que había conseguido ese día, sonreía, tomaba su costurero y por un rato fijaba “sus tesoros” en el chaleco y falda especial que preparaba.

Su mamá tenía que llamarla al menos tres veces para que bajara a cenar, durante ese tiempo hablaban entre ellas.

-¿Qué tal ha estado tu día hija?

-Genial.

-¿Cómo vas con tu atuendo?

-Avanzando madre.

-¿No vas a enseñarmelo?

-No, -decía moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo-, ya sabes que no, es una sorpresa.

-Lo es para todos los demás, pero yo soy yo, ¡enséñamelo!

-No madre, tendrás que esperar como todos, hasta el día del concurso.

-No es justo -decía muy seria Calixta, mientras sonreía cariñosa-.

El día que Izta cumplió los once años, su madre le hizo un pastel y chocolate, sentadas a la mesa hablaban de que la primavera ya se acercaba, hablaron por mucho rato de cosas bonitas y divertidas, en cierto momento Calixta se puso seria.

-Mi bonita -dijo abrazando por los hombros a su hija y dándole un beso en la coronilla-, te veo esforzándote mucho en lo del concurso de colores, no es malo, me gusta que estés tan comprometida en prepararte lo mejor posible, pero quiero que pienses en algo más que también es importante.

-Que no debo ponerme triste si no consigo el premio -dijo de inmediato Itza-.

-Así es hija, son muchos los que igual que tú se están esmerando, todos quieren ganar, sin contar además que lo mismo sucede en todas las otras comunas, el que obtiene el premio, obtiene un título, pero ese título es vacío si sólo se quiere vivir la experiencia y pasar sobre los demás, que no sea tu caso pequeña, disfruta toda esta etapa de preparación, el momento mismo del concurso, los nervios de todos, admira por igual la belleza de los demás atuendos, puedo decirte desde ya que serán hermosos, que tu corazón no se entristezca por ninguna razón.

-Lo prometo madre, entiendo lo que dices, en realidad, cada día ha sido especial, cada piedra, semilla, listón o lo que sea tiene una historia que contar, me divierto que no veas cuando coloco cada una en mi atuendo, me parece que cuando todo esto pase lo que voy a extrañar no es el concurso en sí, si no todo lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar a mi atuendo, además, éste sería mi primer intento, aún me quedarían cuatro.

-Correcto , esa es la idea mi pequeña Itza, que disfrutes al máximo.

-Prometido madre.

Durante el último mes, la joven duende se afanó tanto como le fue posible, tres días antes anunció: -¡Lo he terminado madre!

-¿Ya puedo verlo?

-No, -indicó sonriente-, ya pronto, dos días para que empiecen las fiestas, tres para el gran día, ¡ya falta poco!.

-Se nota, -dijo risueña Calixta-, los únicos que vamos por las calles somos los adultos y los más pequeños, todos igual que tú están encerrados en su cuarto, dando los últimos toques a su atuendo, te aviso que Pasilla no va a poder concursar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mitra ha tenido que ir a atenderlo, el pobre no se fijó y puso ortigas en sus pantalones, le han causado una irritación que no veas.

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

-Le ha dicho a su madre que no se dió cuenta, ya conoces a Cleta, le ha cortado unos pantalones a media pierna para que nada lo lastime y lo ha puesto a arreglar con su padre el tejado.

-¡Pobre!, estaba muy entusiasmado.

-No solo él, ¿seguro que tú no pusiste ortigas en tu atuendo?

-Segurísima madre, ¿cómo crees?

Al día siguiente comenzaron a llegar los invitados, solo los abuelos y abuelas dormían dentro de las casas, los demás hacían fogatas y montaban tiendas de campaña para convivir entre ellos.

El primer día eran las actividades al aire libre, por la mañana carreras de diferentes distancias, con obstáculos, en parejas atadas a un pie, con costales, a la pata coja, de relevos, por la tarde, música, bailes y los juegos de feria, comida al aire libre, de toda la que pueda venir a su mente, carne, pollo, pavo, pescado asado, a la brasa, cocido, con papas, guarniciones de todo tipo…, los dulces…., delicia de delicias.

El segundo día, las actividades matutinas tenían que ver con magia, lanzamiento de bellotas, no solo de distancia, si no tocando diferentes árboles marcados, el vuelo de cometas era todo un espectáculo, había los que lograban hacer piruetas extraordinarias, los despistados que no lograban evitar que se atoraran en las ramas de los árboles o chocaran al estrellarse en el piso, listones de luz formando figuras maravillosas y mil cosas más así.

Llegó al fin el tercer día, ¡qué nervios! todos los jóvenes y muchachas se ocultaban para prepararse, como la idea era que fuera sorpresa tras sorpresa, se colocaban encima capas o sábanas para cubrir el atuendo, era hasta el instante de ser llamados cuando la dejaban caer o la entregaban a un familiar, daban el paso al frente, el público estallaba en aplausos con gritos de apoyo.

Primera, segunda, quinta, octava, onceava comuna, aplauso tras aplauso, la verdad es que el estallido de color era mucho en cada participante, finalmente llegó el turno de la comuna anfitriona, los diez participantes se pusieron en línea, Canelo, que era el maestro de ceremonias los iría nombrando, eran llamados conforme a su edad, así que Itza sería la última.

La pequeña duende se divertía, sí que sería complicado ganar el título, todos los atuendos le habían parecido maravillosos, miraba embelesada la falda de Ronda que había dado el paso al frente, tenía bordado un árbol y en él sobrepuestas muchas aves, con mucho detalle, si solo se hubiera peinado.

No es que Ronda no lo hubiera hecho, el problema era que se había puesto tantas cuentas y plumas que daba la impresión de que el pelo estaba de punta y Jabu, que sería su última participación se había puesto demasiados escarabajos en el chaleco, uno de ellos le caminó por el cuello, alguien tuvo que ayudarlo a sacarlo de dentro de la camisa.

Pasto era el que se encontraba a su lado, nervioso brincaba de un pie al otro, se volvió sonriente hacia ella: -Espero que ya acabe, se me están cayendo los pantalones, supongo que puse demasiadas piedras de adorno.

Itza se cubrió la boca para ocultar su sonrisa, eran más que demasiadas, en realidad, el dibujo de grecas era buena idea, pero hubiera sido mejor piedras más pequeñas.

Canelo mencionó su nombre: -Itza, tu turno, déjanos ver tu atuendo por favor.

La joven duende abrió la capa que le cubría, Calixta que esperaba a su espalda la recibió y ella misma admiró el atuendo de su hija.

Tres faldas con diferentes alturas, la cenefa que se miraba más abajo de color blanco tenía bordadas diferentes flores, hortensias azules, rododendros violeta, dalias rojas, margaritas amarillas y crisantemos naranjas, cada pétalo con un tono ligeramente diferente.

En el segundo nivel la falda era roja, sobre la cenefa estaban bordadas diferentes tipos de enredaderas con flores mucho más pequeñas, glicinas violeta, bugambilias rojo, jazmin amarillo, pasionaria morada, madreselva fiusha y rosas de un tono pálido.

La última falda, era de color crema, sobre ella, muchas de las aves del bosque, sus plumajes resaltaban, cada pequeña pluma bordada con detalle, una explosión de color se mirara donde se mirara.

Contrario a todos los concursantes llevaba sus medias de un tono beige, sus zapatos eran amarillos pero había puesto cordones entrecruzados de muchos colores.

Llevaba también tres blusas, naranja, roja y amarilla, manga larga, media y corta, en cada trozo de manga tenía bordado el mismo tipo de imagen de las faldas, a pesar de que el tamaño de los dibujos eran menores los detalles se percibían, al cuello llevaba una mascada, no había un color definido, todo eran flores, hojas y aves.

Lo que dejó por un momento en silencio a los espectadores era su chaleco, de color bermellón, sobre él, no tenía precisamente bordado en hilo, las figuras fueron formadas por pequeñas piedras que brillaban al ser tocadas por la luz del sol, al frente a cada lado una larga guirnalda en la que cada hoja era de un tipo diferente, entrelazadas pequeñas flores y sobrevolando tres aves.

En la espalda, tenía bordado un roble, sobre él, engarzados detalles de guirnaldas más pequeñas, más flores y aves volando alrededor, en la base, un ciervo con sus astas , un conejo y tres mariposas.

El público estalló en aplausos, largo rato dando voces de apoyo, silbando,coreando el nombre de Itza, ella sonreía, ganara o no ganara había conseguido que la gente se fijara en su trabajo, era lo que realmente quería.

Sin problemas la pequeña duende pasó a la segunda etapa, más que fácil pudo hacer todo lo que le pidieron, con todo, su atuendo era sencillo, nada voluminoso, la elección de la Villa Lite tuvo que ir entre la joven Tilma y ella, Canelo pidió el apoyo del público, los aplausos indicaron que Itza era la que merecía pasar a la última etapa.

-Llegó la hora -anunció Canelo-, tiempo de contar colores.

Uno a uno fueron haciendo el conteo, menos de cincuenta, eliminados de inmediato, no faltó como siempre los inconformes, la respuesta: -Tienes muchos colores, sí, pero el naranja se repite en muchos lados, igual que el amarillo, si es el mismo tono solo cuenta una vez, por muy variado que sea el arreglo, lo que importa son los colores.

De doce, cuatro finalistas, un segundo recuento eliminó a dos más, quedó la pequeña Itza de once años de Villa Lite y Tostado de quince de Villa Gomun.

Canelo levantó el brazo solicitando silencio.

-Con frecuencia, llegados a este punto, tenemos que decidir de quién es el título de “Duende de Colores” por un año, como pueden ver, ambos han hecho lo posible por dar lo mejor para llegar a este punto, la decisión no ha sido fácil, ésta vez, podemos decir, sin temor a equivocarnos que Tostado ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, hemos contado ciento doce tonos diferentes en su atuendo, un gran logro sin lugar a dudas.

Se escucharon muchos aplausos.

-Por otro lado, tenemos a la pequeña Itza, en cierta forma, de entrada, su atuendo parece más sencillo, sin embargo, el detalle del trabajo rebasa con creces cualquier mérito, los doce jueces están de acuerdo, no es posible contar qué tantos tonos ha utilizado ella en sus bordados, cada hoja, cada pétalo, cada pluma, es diferente, sutil en los contrastes pero ahí están, por tanto la declaramos vencedora, les presento a Itza, “la duende de colores”

Aplausos, gritos, silbidos, estallidos de luces se dejaron escuchar, sin embargo, Canelo levantó las manos para pedir de nuevo su atención.

-A todos los que hemos podido acercarnos a ver el chaleco nos queda claro que utilizó pequeñas piedras, nos ha referido que utilizó los granos de cerámica que desechó el alfarero, además de que entrelazó entre su bordado pequeñas partes de plumas encontradas en los bosques, le hemos pedido y estuvo de acuerdo en donar el mismo para que sea llevado a cada comuna por un tiempo para que todos tengan oportunidad de apreciarlo en detalle, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

La respuesta fue más gritos, aplausos y demás, el joven Tostado se acercó a Itza y le dió un fuerte abrazo: -¡Es justo!, te lo has ganado a pulso, te felicito.

-Gracias.

Se rompió el cerco, comenzó una vez más la fiesta, la música, el baile.

Los otros concursantes se acercaron a felicitar a la ganadora, los más para observar en detalle su atuendo, iba a ser muy difícil que alguien pudiera hacer algo así en algún momento, tuvieron que reconocer que lo de los granos de cerámica era una muy buena idea, ya se veían varios de ellos corriendo a la parte trasera del taller para tomar lo que se pudiera.

Calixta se acercó cariñosa: -Bien hecho pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Feliz madre, muy feliz.

-Toma -dijo Calixta extendiendo su mano-.

Era una pulsera con cuentas de colores.

-¡Gracias madre!, es lo que le faltaba a mi atuendo -decía mientras la ponía en su muñeca.

A veces, en lo sencillo están lo detalles, Itza comprendió que hacer la tarea era más importante que el resultado en sí, ganó el título, pero en la mente de todos los que le conocían, en realidad ganó su esfuerzo, tómenlo en cuenta.


End file.
